


Costume troubles

by Vinpap



Category: RWBY
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Just wanted to use Yang with a robot arm because of reasons, Not Canon Compliant, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinpap/pseuds/Vinpap
Summary: Halloween is around, the girls are going out and, of course, the sisters got their partners their costumes. How bad could it be?
Moncon entry for the RWBY subreddit





	

“What do you mean you never went trick or treating!?”

 

The cafeteria got silent for a second as everyone looked at the source of the scream, Ruby on a table looking in disbelief at Weiss who, as usual, was exasperated at her partner’s antics. When everybody saw who was making the ruckus, they went back to their occupations, eating silently, talking with their friends or anything else. At this point they were all used to team RWBY’s antics, so having Ruby yelling at Weiss wasn’t that big of a surprise for most of the students.

 

Back at team JNPR and team RWBY’s table, Nora was crying, hugging Ren asking him how could anybody live without trick or treating, Jaune was trying to get his hearing back, Pyrrha was smiling while looking at her friends, Yang was trying to convince Ruby to sit back on her bench and Blake was silent, reading a book, but smiling none the less at her leader’s behaviour.

 

“Yes Ruby, I’ve never trick or treated, now could you please sit down you’re making a scene… again.”

 

Ruby sat down and grumbled. This was unacceptable and she had to do something. But she knew that Weiss wouldn’t want to go Trick or Treating, not with all the studying that she made herself do. Like, really, do you really need to study seven days a week for at least three hours? No! Only one or two hours a week is fine… Well, ok, maybe not, but still!

 

“Well, maybe it’s not Trick or Treating, but there’s a costume party in a bar that a friend owns on the other side of town, maybe we could all go.”

 

Every eyes at their table slowly drifted to Yang that had a huge smile. Ruby gasped and squealed a huge grin on her face, while team JNPR just nodded, fine with that idea. Weiss and Blake however were not so keen at this idea and Blake was the first to express her disagreement.

 

“And let me guess, you have already found the perfect costume for me as catwoman? No thanks, I’ll pass”

“And anyway, we all have studying to do for the exam in Prof… Doctor Oobleck’s class in two weeks. So no, we can’t go at this party.”

 

The sisters looked at each other and nodded, before each one looked at their partners and made puppy eyes and a pout, and the monochrome duo just groaned in despair. They knew that at this point they couldn’t convince the sisterly pair. They sighed and looked at each other.

 

“Fine, alright. But if you make me dress as a cat, I’ll cut your throat”

 

Blake’s eyes were shooting daggers and Yang just laughed awkwardly, closing the multiple tabs on her scroll showing a catwoman costume and other cat props.

 

“Don’t worry, Ruby and I will have you both costumes for the end of the week. After all, the party is Saturday night.”

 

Weiss and Blake were scared. First of all, Yang, Bar and friend meant only one thing… Junior. And everybody knew how the last reunion between those two went. Secondly, this seemed too… prepared, orchestrated for the girls. As if they planned their moves weeks prior. And this was far from a good thing. But, after that heated exchange, everything went back to normal, team JNPR stood up and went their separate ways, Nora and Ren saying that they were going to buy costumes while Jaune and Pyrrha went to train. A few minutes later Ruby and Yang stood up and said that they had stuff to do and, in a blur of rose petal and blond haires, they were off, leaving the monochrome pair hoping for the best. It was going to be a long week for them.

 

* * *

 

 “No no no no no no no! Absolutely not you dolt!”

“Oh come on Weiss, it suits you so well! “

 

The week had passed slowly, the sisters had hidden the costumes really well, Blake had been unable to find the costumes even with all her snooping around the dorm, and Ruby didn’t even break at Weiss’s persistent questioning and (sometime) yelling, And now, Blake was… Actually happy. Yang had kept her promise, she hadn’t bought her a cat costume, instead she was dressed as her favorite character from the Ninja’s of love series (albeit some changes to the costume to make it less… sexy) and she was feeling good with it. The dark purple and black suit with the black stockings and heels that looked like those worn by Professor Goodwitch, with some prop weapons were all made in good quality, making Blake wonder if she should keep the outfit to wear from time to time.

 

“And what made you think it was a good idea you fiend?”

“Calm down Weiss, stop yelling at Ruby, she just tried to find you something that fits with you.”

 

Blake looked at Yang and she smiled softly. Her partner had dressed up as Adam Jensen, the main character of the Deus Ex games series. She had painted her robotic arm and put a glove to hide the fact that her left arm wasn’t robotic. She had the long black jacket, sunglasses, everything. And Blake only wanted one thing. To get a similar jacket, but maybe in another color… white maybe? It could fit her almost as well as it fitted Yang.

 

“Oh, haha, don’t make me laugh, you convinced her to buy it didn’t you?”

“Maybe, but that’s not the point! You need to let it go Ice queen”

 

Blake’s eyes drifted on to Ruby, their fearless leader was dressed as Death. Nobody was even surprised, Ruby only wanted an excuse to keep her hood and Crescent Rose with her. She had made a black cover for the outside of her hood, as well as painting her scythe in black, just to fit better in the death theme that she had gotten in. And, amazingly, even with a skull mask, she still managed to make a cute and innocent Death… Blake didn’t really understand how she managed that though.

 

“Listen up here you blond idiot! If you keep making those jokes, I swear to everything that’s holy and unholy, that I’ll kick your butt and turn you into a Popsicle up for a really long time!”

“See? You’re already getting in the character! I knew that you would make use of that Elsa costume.”

 

Blake then looked at Weiss and couldn’t stop smiling and giggling softly. She was in the long blue dress with blue gloves, a blonde wig resting on her bed. Weiss was red with anger, her eyes would have been shooting flames if she could, hands closed in fist, Blake was certain that she wanted to strangle the sisters, who were both grinning and laughing.

 

“And look at the good side, Zwei is going to spend a lot of time with you!”

 

Blake’s eyes darted promptly to Ruby was smiling and presenting Zwei to Weiss who began to coo and hug the little devil, dressed up as a cute dog version Olaf. Blake groaned. Damnit, why did they have to go with the hellhound? She was hoping that she could finally get a break from Zwei but no, here they were, all dressed up and ready to go to a party… and it was coming with them. She looked at her scroll and sighed before standing up and closing her book, making sure her costume was in place. She walked to the door and cleared her throat, looking back at her team

 

“Hey girls, listen to me! You can keep on arguing or we could join up with JNPR at the docks like we were supposed to do… about fifteen minutes ago.”

 

Ruby dashed to the door, opening it promptly and began skipping down the hall while giggling.

 

“Yeah, team RWBY goes on their next mission: Operation Costume party and Trick or Treating!”

 

The rest of team RWBY just rolled their eyes but still smiled, Yang jogging to catch her sister, while Blake and Weiss walked slowly behind them, looking at their partners that would probably be the end of them. Then Blake slowly began to pick up the pace, smiling at Weiss, before turning back to look at her, walking backwards with a sly grin on her face.

 

“But you know… It really suits you well. Once you let it go, you make the perfect Ice Queen…”

“Blake Belladonna, you don’t want to know what I’m going to do to you for making fun of me. Mark. My. Words!”

“What? Do you want to build a snowman?”

 

She began running, Weiss close behind her yelling her some things that made people come out of their dorms, in shock and in awe from hearing what Weiss was saying. But once again, they were quick to get back to their occupations, at this point Death, Adam Jensen and a sexy ninja that were being chased by Elsa and an Olaf corgi wasn’t eve something that could surprise them with team RWBY. It was, as some would say, just a normal day in Beacon while this team was there.


End file.
